


You're all I want for Christmas

by Arlene0401



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bottom Eren Yeager, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Meeting Eren has drastically changed Levi's typical Christmas Eve. There is still staying in and watching TV specials... but so much more.





	You're all I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReluctantHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I Want for Christmas is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025618) by [ReluctantHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero). 



> Soapy's wonderful Christmas fic left such an impression on me that I had to go and write the domestic fluff sequel.

Charlie Brown and his friends are singing carols on the TV screen, but Levi doesn’t pay attention to their antiques. Eyes fixed on the Christmas tree that dominates his living room, he muses about the virtually divine coincidence that has turned his whole life upside down several years ago. A coincidence that, of all possible places, took place in a strip club. He smiles to himself and snuggles deeper into the blanket.

A mug of hot cocoa appears in his line of sight. “Care to move over a bit, or do you plan to hog the entire sofa for yourself?” The upholstery dips as Eren sits down and carefully places the steaming mugs on the coffee table. The soft glow of the fairy lights and candles puts small highlights on his glossy hair, caresses his cheekbones and enhances the dimples on his face as he smiles.

Levi places his legs on Eren’s lap with a content little hum, earning himself a gentle squeeze of his feet. Eren watches the show, occasionally blowing on his cocoa before taking a small sip, but Levi still ignores the TV. Instead, he watches Eren. When they first met long ago, Eren was a high school student with a crush on his history teacher that Levi dutifully ignored. Several years later they met again, in a strip club on a Christmas Eve. At first, Levi was mortified to recognise his former student performing on stage and flirting with him. A lap dance later he knew he couldn’t possibly let Eren vanish from his life again.

Now, Eren is finished both with med school and with dancing, pushing thirty and painfully beautiful. And Levi still doesn’t know why he of all people should be deserving to have this smiling, energetic, bright entity in his life. Doesn’t know why Eren looks at him as if he’s the only thing in the world he cares for. Their life is their jobs and paying bills, keeping the house clean and themselves fed, but it never gets old. Not with the way Eren snuggles into his arms with a small grumble when the alarm goes off in the morning. Not with how they share little morsels when they cook together. Not with Eren’s weight against his arm when he dozes off in front of the TV, his long hair tickling Levi’s neck.

Finally noticing he’s being watched, Eren glances his way. “Is there something on my face?” He runs his fingers over his lips in search for cocoa or marshmallow fluff.

Levi huffs a laugh and tucks a strand of chestnut hair behind Eren’s ear. “Nothing of that sort. I just thought about what a lucky man I am.”

“The lucky man is me,” Eren says unsurprisingly and leans over until he can brush his lips against Levi’s, soft and loving. Levi’s arms come up to circle his shoulders. He deepens the kiss, warmth spreading in his belly.

Finally, Eren pulls back, lips and cheeks slightly pink. “Hey. Maybe we should stop now or else you won’t get your birthday tea.”

Levi is tempted to sulk. Making out on the couch seems like a perfect way to spend Christmas Eve, but then again that’s something they could have on any other evening too. Their customary walk to the diner for a cup of tea (for Levi) and coffee (for Eren) however is a birthday tradition they started when they first got together.

The air outside is crisp, and Levi uses it as excuse to slip his hand into Eren’s coat pocket. They stroll through the dark streets, admiring Christmas lights and talking of a hundred mundane things - the vacation they plan to make the next year when Eren has finally managed to get the same time off as Levi, what salad to bring to Hanji’s and Petra’s New Year party, the upcoming DC superheroes movie. It never gets old, and Levi never tires to wonder how easy it is to fill a day with things to talk about when he’s with Eren. And how comfortable silence can be when you simply enjoy each other’s company.

“Happy birthday, Levi.” Eren brings his mug to Levi’s with a small clinking noise. The tea is good as always, and a cookie accompanies each drink. Levi slides his over to Eren. It’s not that he doesn’t like sweets, but he much rather watches his beautiful eyes light up at the gesture.

“Are you sure?” Eren asks, already stuffing his own cookie in his mouth, and he positively beams when Levi nods. “Thank you!” Cookie crumbs on a grown ass man’s chin shouldn’t look this adorable, Levi thinks and brushes them away with his thumb, the pad lingering on Eren’s lower lip for a moment. Before he can pull back, Eren’s tongue darts out to lick at the digit, and he even has the nerve to wink. The warmth inside Levi gave off an interested spark.

“Eren, is it too late to make a birthday wish?”

“You do realise that the shops are closed now, right?”

“It’s nothing you have to buy. Come here…” Levi waves him closer to whisper his request in Eren’s ear, making sure to graze the earlobe with his teeth.

The effect is astonishing. Eren’s face goes scarlet in seconds as if doused in hot water. He shoots to his feet to pay and practically drags Levi out of the diner. Back home, he ushers Levi into his high-backed reading chair in a corner of the bedroom before parting with a searing kiss that leaves them both a little breathless. Then he rummages through the dresser and disappears in the bathroom.

When reemerging, he wears nothing but a pair of black booty shorts and a confident, sexy aura. Eren moves through the room gracefully, turns on some music and ties his hair up in a messy bun. Levi stays seated in his chair, hands resting lightly on the armrests, but when Eren drops to the floor and crawls towards him on all fours, his grip tightens considerably. Large green eyes look up at him, both innocent and heated. He is caught, like a deer frozen in the headlights, and when Eren’s hands glide up his calves up to his knees, his thighs part of their own accord.

Slowly, Eren pulls himself up, his body so close Levi can feel the warmth radiating off him. As requested, Levi still wears the dress slacks and buttoned shirt he has donned for their outing, and suddenly the room is way too hot. He gasps when Eren rolls his hips forward to grind against him, slow and sensual. But suddenly the contact is gone, and Eren circles the chair, dances with swaying hips and putting his long, slender legs on full display. The warm light plays over his skin and working muscles beautifully, accentuates every dip and curve of his body. He turns around and bends forward to stick out his ass, spine arching in a graceful curve. The backwards glance over his shoulder is pure sin.

Levi’s pants have grown steadily tighter, and the tiny shorts doing a poor job of covering the glorious ass in front of him aren’t really helping. Said ass making contact with his crotch is _definitely_ not helping. Eren lets out an appreciating groan at feeling his hardness and moves his hips in tantalising little circles.

“Do you want to touch me?” Eren asks, and Levi loves that he sounds just as wrecked as he himself feels. That this affects them both. His hands grab Eren’s hips to pull him down until he’s fully seated in Levi’s lap. He thrusts forward, and the friction is divine. Eren moans, the sound low in his throat, and he takes one of Levi’s hands to cup him through the flimsy shorts.

“So hard, just from dancing for me, love” Levi murmurs. “Can I have you tonight, like this?” His finger trails down to rub over the perineum.

“Please.” Eren twists around to kiss him. The angle is awkward, but it’s full of longing and desire. “There’s lube under the cushion,” he whispers and blushes, bites his lip as Levi smirks at his little scheme.

He prods the cushions for the bottle and flicks the cap with practised ease. Eren spreads his legs for him and hooks his knees over the armrests, and Levi pushes the shorts aside to let his lubed fingers travel between his asscheeks. Finding little resistance as he pushes inside, he smiles and nips Eren’s shoulder.

“So eager to have me inside of you, hm? You’re so soft and relaxed down there.” Thrusting deeper, he gently nudges Eren’s prostate, making him shiver and leak into his shorts. His own cock couldn’t get harder if he tried. Often, they both enjoy a prolonged foreplay, but tonight they’re both riled up and impatient to be connected.

Deeming Eren ready after a while, Levi feels between the cushions for condoms. If he had the foresight to stash the lube here, he certainly hid a condom too, right?

“Levi, can we… can I feel you tonight?” Eren’s lower lip is shiny and dark pink from biting it. He’s so beautiful with strands falling out of his bun, eyes hooded and dark with arousal. Levi buries his head in Eren’s shoulder and groans.

“I swear, you’re going to be the death of me one day.”

Eren lifts his hips so Levi can unbuckle his belt and unzip the pants, breathing in relief when his hard-on is finally free. He lubes himself up and guides Eren down until his ass is flush with his groin, cock buried to the hilt in that velvety heat.

“Ah, sir…” Eren’s head falls back and he lets out an overwhelmed whimper.

Sometimes, in the midst of things, Eren will address him as “sir” or “professor”, and Levi is pretty sure he’s not even aware of it. Somewhere, in the deepest recesses of Eren’s mind, probably still lives the teenager lusting for his unattainable teacher, and Levi will rather chew off his own leg than bring it to his attention and make him flustered and embarrassed. Back then Levi hasn’t felt the slightest attraction towards his student, but if something that lurks in the most depraved alleys of his own mind makes him hard and throbbing at being addressed like this… well, that is something to contemplate over in the morning. Not now, when he has Eren in his arms, pliant and ready and beautiful.

He starts to rock his hips up and Eren responds in kind, rides him in fluid motions. Without the condom, he can feel everything, and soon they’re both gasping and moaning. But Levi wants more. As amazing as the sight of Eren’s working back muscles and his own cock sliding in and out of him is, he wants more. Closer, more intimate, now.

“Bed, please,” he manages to groan in Eren’s ear, and after one last powerful thrust Eren gets up off him and wastes no time crawling up on the bed. Levi sheds off his dress shirt, the soiled pants, underwear and socks as if they’re on fire. Hovering over Eren he pulls down the ruined shorts.

“Wanna see your face when you come.” He pushes back inside, and this is so much more better - skin on skin, Eren’s legs around his waist in a vice grip, and not a single expression lost on him. Bending forward, he kisses throat and jaw, relishes the increasing volume of his moans and cries.

Unable to hold back anymore, Levi speeds up his thrusts, buries himself in the wet heat of Eren over and over. Eren reaches down between them to stroke himself, his other hand pressed against the headboard, because their movements have brought them dangerously close to collision.

“You feel so good, love, gonna come soon,” Levi grits out, sweat plastering the bangs to his forehead.

Eren’s legs around him tighten. “Come inside, please, come inside of me,”Eren moans, and at the sweet plea Levi loses it. Heat washes over his entire body as he climaxes, his cock pulsing deep inside of his lover. Eren cries out as he feels it, and only a couple of strokes of his hand bring him over the edge as well.

Still panting and hearts racing they cling to each other before Eren’s legs fall away and allow Levi to pull out. But before he can even think about fetching a towel, long arms are around him again.

“Cuddle.”

“Eren, can I just -”

“Cuddle,” Eren insists.

Already feeling himself budge, Levi sighs. “But only a minute, yes? Then we’ll clean up. You’re not sleeping with an assful of spunk.”

Eren wrinkles his nose. “Gross.”

“Well, you initiated it.”

“No, I meant the way you talk. _An assful of spunk_. You kiss your mom with that mouth?”

“You love it, though.”

“True.” Eren yawns. “Happy birthday, my love.”

Levi kisses his nose and holds him close. “And happy Christmas to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Caro Emerald: You're all I want for Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngNk6gKezWE)


End file.
